


oh, honey, you've already played god.

by thicklykeen



Series: Welcome, to Jurassic World. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HELL YEA DINOS, Jurassic World AU, M/M, and some death in general lmao, i saw the new movie and i got into a good ol jurassic park mood so here we are, i'm gonna stay w the plot of the movie? but also kinda stray?, i... finally have a plot..., its a voltron au, rated teen for language and dino deaths :(, this'll probably be a slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicklykeen/pseuds/thicklykeen
Summary: “We all thought dinosaurs were something of the past, didn't we? These creatures, who went extinct millions of years ago, are right here in this park, though. In this park, we teach children and adults alike about these wonderful creatures who lived before us. We only get our information from the best paleontologists and our scientists are constantly at work to keep these dinosaurs alive and healthy. Our parks power system is state of the art and there have been no power failures, in and out of testing. We have wonderful people working at our side to help ailing or injured dinosaurs and we can have them here in a jiffy when needed. Welcome, to Jurassic World.”





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try not to let this fic flop guys!!!!! this one probably wont bc I so deeply invested in the Jurassic park franchise??? ive already got a vague idea of how I want chapter two to go. pls stay around and have some fun!

“We all thought dinosaurs were something of the past, didn't we? These creatures, who went extinct millions of years ago, are right here in this park, though. In this park, we teach children and adults alike about these wonderful creatures who lived before us. We only get our information from the best paleontologists and our scientists are constantly at work to keep these dinosaurs alive and healthy. Our parks power system is state of the art and there have been no power failures, in and out of testing. We have wonderful people working at our side to help ailing or injured dinosaurs and we can have them here in a jiffy when needed. Welcome, to Jurassic World.”

It’s a speech Lance says every time he’s conducting a business deal. He’s rehearsed it so many times, he knows every word of the speech. The first time he ever said it, he had been shaking like a leaf. He was so nervous that he would mess up, but he didn’t, and he grew more and more confident as he continued to say it. There was a lot sitting on this deal, though. It was about their newest asset, a genetically bred dinosaur. It had been a financial risk, an inordinately large one, but once the dinosaur had been announced, sales for the park skyrocketed. Lance had been satisfied with himself, he knew that a new dinosaur would do nicely for the park.

He always got an overwhelming feeling of joy and boost of confidence when he was right.

He was conducting a business deal now, a sponsor with AT&T. The park would advertise their new dinosaur, make some witty dinosaur pun about how amazing AT&T is, and then they’d get paid. Of course, it was a bit more complicated than that; they had to fill out contracts and really make sure they were getting the sponsorship, but Lance knew that he could get it. No questions asked.

Their new asset would surely do the trick if they were still on the edge.

 

* * *

 

Lance grins, satisfied with himself. He had secured the sponsorship.

He’s walking into the main building, the building where all the tourists come in, and the children play make-believe paleontologist in the sand pit. The goal here is to make people believe that they can do anything, and in Jurassic World, they really can. Lance had been running the park for four years, since he was twenty-one. It had been natural for him to take it over. His parents were so close to selling it, so he snatched the park up before anyone else could. His parents hadn’t been too happy, they wanted the island and the park in their past, they were done dealing with it, but they supported Lance in his decision and allowed him to buy the park from them. Lance had to get new employees, which was easier said than done. While working with dinosaurs sounded fun, the casualties from the park before were enough to drive some people away.

There was someone willing enough to train the velociraptors, though. And Lance had gone on a date with him.

It didn’t affect the way either of them worked, Lance still ran the park and Keith, the man who trained the raptors, still did the training. And he did it well. The reports back to the lab were always incredible. It was very phenomenal to watch Keith train these raptors. He raised them from the moment they hatched, and there was no way in hell Lance was going to fire one of the best workers they had. Even if it was awkward every time they saw each other at work. Both were damn good actors, they could act professionally around each other, even if it was all quick quips and rude comments behind the scenes. 

The main building is large, and it’s something that Lance loves with his whole being. The glass lets the sun filter through and the shadows that the dinosaur bones cast on the floor looks stunning. There are probably more than a thousand people packed into the large building, making the building look smaller than it is. Lance checks his watch, Hunk and Pidge should be here soon. Lance had asked them if they could take a few vacation days from their job at the Garrison back home in Bangor, Maine. Pidge and Hunk have been Lance’s best friend since high school. He had seen them so little, he felt like the least he could do was let them tour the park for free. It’s when he sees them, that he breaks out into a smile. 

“Hey, guys!” He says. His dress shoes clacking against the tiled floor as he walks toward Pidge and Hunk. Both of them break into smiles, rushing towards him and wrapping their arms around his waist. Lance hugs both his friends back tightly.

“It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long!” Pidge adjusts her glasses, pulling away from Lance. When Hunk pulls away, he appears to be tearing up a bit. Lance chuckles quietly when he sees it.

“We’ve missed you! You never visit anymore!” Pidge says, socking Lance in the arm.

“It’s business meeting after business meeting. I’d visit more often if I could, I swear,” Lance smiles softly, and he means it. He really does, but he’s so caught up in business meetings day after day that he really can’t visit as often as he’d like to. 

“I’d like to give you the tour myself, but y’know, busy, busy, busy! I should be able to catch up with you guys around lunch, though? If that’s alright?” Lance says, glancing at his watch and going through his schedule in his head. He’s learned to memorize it or else nothing would ever get done on his part. Pidge and Hunk’s faces fall a little and Lance feels guilty for having to leave them, but he has a park to run, a park that needs a good owner to survive. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Hunk says a little sadly, rubbing his shoulder. Lance gives a small smile and a thumbs up.

“Alright. This is my assistant, Shiro, he’ll be leading you around the park, showing you the very best of what we have. I should be available around two p.m., just meet me at the Sky High restaurant then. Shiro should be able to lead you to it. Again, I’m so glad you guys could come!” Lance says, plastering a grin on his face. He waves one final time before turning away, smile falling, and game face coming back on.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith would need to down a whole bottle of vodka to stand Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah guys... I.... I actually updated....  
> I wrote this bc its storming an I have nothing better to do

Keith stands on the catwalk above the raptor cage, a cool excitement settling in his stomach. He knows his raptors by heart, he loves them deeply; he watched them grow up, so why wouldn’t he love them? Keith’s arms hang off the edge of the catwalk’s bars, his raptors aren’t anywhere in view currently. There’s an exciting sense of unease knowing the raptors can strike at any moment. Maybe that’s why Keith likes his job so much; the awareness it makes him have of his surroundings. He’s hypersensitive to any sound. They make him jump and turn quickly, and every time it happens, he gets a rush of adrenaline.  
“Awfully quiet today,” says the cheerful voice of Coran. It makes Keith jump, and he whips his head around, looking at Coran. Coran is the man he’s been working with for a while, he hasn’t worked with the Raptors as long. Keith loves him to death; he’s helped him through a lot, but sometimes Keith wished that Coran would shut up and go away. Keith lets out a breath and crosses his arms.  
“Yeah. The Raptors will be out soon, though. It’s almost feeding time,” Keith says. Coran nods, continuing to walk down and off the catwalk. Keith huffs and follows him, the Raptors will need to be calmed after they’ve eaten. They’ll be riled up and filled with energy, and that’s not the type of raptor you want to be dealing with.  
Lotor, one of the guys who works the security of the raptors cage, walks up to Keith. Keith lets out a loud sigh, already annoyed. Lotor was a pusher. He was spoiled as a child and will not stop until he gets what he wants and the way he wants it.  
Keith would need to down a whole bottle of vodka to stand Lotor.  
“You know, the army would love to have these-” Lotor begins.  
“Lotor, you tell me this every day. The Raptors aren’t military animals. They’re carnivores who are supposed to be dead. They _kill_ people,” Keith says, walking downstairs and reaching the ground. Lotor huffs and crosses his arms, continuing to walk beside him. He’s going to argue with Keith until they go home today, it’s happened before, and Keith can already feel his will to not harm Lotor vanishing.  
“I know, I know, but they can be trained! I mean, you’re the perfect example, you trained them!” Lotor tosses his hands wildly around.  
“Because I’ve known them since birth,” Keith says. It comes out more of a growl, a warning sign for Lotor, one that he doesn’t seem to catch on to. Lotor rubs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He opens his mouth to start talking again, but a scream interrupts him. Keith’s neck twists around to face the raptor cage.  
Someone’s in there, and his raptors are hungry.  
“Open it up!” Keith shouts, grabbing ahold of the cage that Coran is already in. It’s a small cage, they only go in here to open and close a few things, there’s no need for it to be necessarily large, and thank god they have it. Coran opens the cage and Keith slides in.  
“You have to let me in there,” Keith breathes out. The Raptors are already cornering the poor boy who fell in, and if Keith doesn’t get in there, he doesn’t think the boy will survive.  
Keith needs to get in there, and he needs to get in there now.  
“That’s insane! Keith, you’ll die!” Coran shouts.  
“Coran, I said let me in there!”  
“Keith-”  
“Coran, you have to trust me,” Keith says. He’s staring at Coran, and he hears the metal of the gate in front of him shift. Keith is in the paddock before the gates fully open. The Raptors are intrigued with the new noise, new _meat_ , and slowly stalk over to Keith. With his clicker in one hand and the other in front of him, he has the attention of the raptors, allowing the boy to escape into the cage.  
“Keep your eyes on me, Blue. Delta, I wouldn’t if I were you,” Keith barks, clicking his clicker. He’s got their full attention.  
“Coran, close the gate,” Keith says, not looking back.  
“Keith-” Coran begins.  
“Jesus, Coran, have a little faith in me will you?” Keith says. The gate begins to close, Keith slowly backs up, his raptors following suit. Keith bolts backwards, rolling into the cage before the gate closes. His raptors snap at him once he’s in, biting metal.  
“Word of advice, never leave your back to the cage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @http-voltroncoalition

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @http-voltroncoalition  
> I would link but effort


End file.
